New types
There are several new types in Pokemon Wack version. Chaos and Divine are unique types in that Chaos is super effective against almost everything, but also takes super effective damage from almost everything. Divine resists almost everything. Original Types Normal Weaknesses=FIGHTING, CHAOS Resistances=MAGIC Immunities=GHOST Fighting Weaknesses=FLYING, PSYCHIC, FAIRY, SOUND, FOOD, TIME, CHAOS Resistances=ROCK, BUG, DARK, MAGIC, FEAR, ZOMBIE Flying Weaknesses=ROCK, ELECTRIC, ICE, WIND, VIRUS, GLASS, CHAOS Resistances=FIGHTING, BUG, GRASS, PAPER, SOUND, COSMIC Immunities=GROUND Poison Weaknesses=GROUND, PSYCHIC, MAGIC, GLASS, CHAOS, BLOOD Resistances=FIGHTING, POISON, BUG, GRASS, FAIRY, RUBBER, FOOD, ZOMBIE, PAINT Ground Weaknesses=WATER, GRASS, ICE, WIND, NUCLEAR, CHAOS, GREASY, TIME Resistances= POISON, ROCK, STEAM, SOUND, STEEL Immunities=ELECTRIC Rock Weaknesses= FIGHTING, GROUND, STEEL, WATER, GRASS, MAGMA, PAPER, FABRIC, CHAOS, CRYSTAL Resistances=NORMAL, FLYING, POISON, FIRE, STEAM, WOOD, WIND, LIGHT, SOUND, NUCLEAR, TIME, RUBBER, PLASTIC Bug Weaknesses=FLYING, ROCK, FIRE, LIGHT, SOUND, TIME ,CHAOS Resistances=FIGHTING, GROUND, GRASS, WOOD, FABRIC, BLOOD Immunities=NUCLEAR Ghost Weaknesses=GHOST, DARK, MAGIC, LIGHT, CHAOS Resistances=POISON, BUG, STEAM, ZOMBIE,CYBER, GREASY, FAIRY, TIME Immunities=NORMAL, FIGHTING, FEAR, BLOOD Steel Weaknesses=FIGHTING, GROUND, FIRE, VIRUS, PAINT, NUCLEAR, TIME, CHAOS, MAGMA, CRYSTAL, SOUND Resistances=NORMAL, FLYING, ROCK, BUG, STEEL, GRASS, PSYCHIC, ICE, DRAGON, FAIRY, WIND, TECH, LIGHT, RUBBER, FOOD, WOOD, ZOMBIE, FABRIC, BLOOD, GLASS, GREASY Immunities=POISON FIRE Weaknesses=GROUND, ROCK, WATER, WIND, CHAOS Resistances=BUG, STEEL, FIRE, GRASS, ICE, RUBBER, FOOD, PAPER Water Weaknesses=GRASS, ELECTRIC, COSMIC, NUCLEAR, PLASTIC, CHAOS Resistances=STEEL, FIRE, WATER, ICE, TECH, ZOMBIE, PAINT, GREASY Grass Weaknesses=FLYING, POISON, BUG, FIRE, ICE, TECH, PLASTIC, PAINT, CHAOS Resistances=GROUND, WATER, GRASS, ELECTRIC, WIND, LIGHT, BLOOD, ZOMBIE Immunities=FAIRY Electric Weaknesses=GROUND, RUBBER, GLASS, CHAOS Resistances=FLYING, STEEL, ELECTRIC, WOOD, TECH, NUCLEAR Psychic Weaknesses=BUG, GHOST, DARK, ZOMBIE, SOUND, CHAOS, MEME, FEAR Resistances=FIGHTING, PSYCHIC, FAIRY, TECH Immunities=COSMIC Ice Weaknesses=FIGHTING, ROCK, STEEL, FIRE, WOOD, STEAM, MAGMA, LIGHT, CHAOS, TIME, CRYSTAL Resistances=ICE, WATER, PAPER, DRAGON, PLASTIC Dragon Weaknesses=ICE, DRAGON, FAIRY, COSMIC, DIVINE, CHAOS Resistances=FIRE, WATER, GRASS, ELECTRIC, WIND, MAGMA, FEAR, TIME, GREASY, CYBER, STEAM Immunities=MAGIC Dark Weaknesses=FIGHTING, BUG, FAIRY, LIGHT Resistances=GHOST, DARK, FEAR, CHAOS, MAGIC Immunities=PSYCHIC Fairy Weaknesses=POISON, STEEL, FEAR, FOOD, NUCLEAR, BLOOD, PLASTIC Resistances=BUG, DARK, FIGHTING, COSMIC Immunities=DRAGON New Types Wood Resistances=every types Magma Weaknesses=WOOD, GROUND, WATER, CHAOS Resistances=STEAM, FIRE, WIND, STEEL, ICE, RUBBER, MAGMA, NUCLEAR, FIGHTING, GRASS Steam Weaknesses=MAGMA, WIND, FLYING, CHAOS, TIME Resistances=WOOD, WATER, FIRE, FIGHTING, STEAM, ICE Wind Weaknesses=PSYCHIC, WIND, COSMIC, CHAOS Resistances=FIGHTING, GROUND, ROCK, STEAM, PAPER, GRASS, VIRUS, SOUND, FIRE Paper Weaknesses=FIRE, STEEL, FLYING, PAINT, CHAOS, BUG, TIME Resistances=ROCK, PAPER, GHOST, POISON, WOOD Rubber Weaknesses=FIRE, MAGMA, STEEL, CHAOS Resistances=WATER, WOOD, POISON, FIGHTING, PSYCHIC, ROCK, RUBBER Immunities=ELECTRIC Fear Weaknesses=PSYCHIC, FEAR, LIGHT, HEART Resistances=DARK, FAIRY, FIGHTING, ZOMBIE, BLOOD Immunities=GHOST Magic Weaknesses=DRAGON, NORMAL, ROCK, TECH Resistances=DARK, FIRE, GROUND, WATER, WIND, ZOMBIE, CHAOS, STEEL Light Weaknesses=DARK, WOOD, COSMIC, NUCLEAR Resistances=LIGHT, GHOST, ZOMBIE, CHAOS, FEAR Cosmic Weaknesses=COSMIC, MAGIC, TECH, CHAOS, VIRUS Resistances=WATER, STEEL, GROUND, GRASS, FIRE, LIGHT, SOUND Immunities=WIND Sound Weaknesses=GROUND, WIND, CHAOS, STEAM, FABRIC, ICE Resistances=PSYCHIC, FIGHTING, ELECTRIC, CYBER, STEEL, FIRE Food Weaknesses=MAGMA, STEAM, POISON, FABRIC, FLYING, BUG, TIME Resistances=FAIRY, GHOST, FIGHTING, PLASTIC, RUBBER, DIVINE Immunities=CHAOS Zombie Weaknesses=FIRE, LIGHT, SOUND, FIGHTING, ZOMBIE, CHAOS, DIVINE, WOOD Resistances=POISON, GHOST, PSYCHIC, NUCLEAR, VIRUS, GLASS Immunities=FEAR Nuclear Weaknesses=BUG, FIRE, COSMIC, CHAOS Resistances=POISON, STEEL, VIRUS, PSYCHIC, GRASS, WATER, NUCLEAR Virus Weaknesses=VIRUS, CYBER, PLASTIC, ICE, CHAOS, BLOOD Resistances=ZOMBIE, POISON, FOOD Cyber Weaknesses=VIRUS, COSMIC, BUG, CHAOS, MEME Resistances=STEEL, ELECTRIC, NORMAL, BLOOD, FAIRY Glass Weaknesses=SOUND, FIGHTING, ROCK, WOOD, LIGHT, CHAOS, STEEL Resistances=PLASTIC, MAGMA, FIRE, GLASS, POISON, GRASS, ELECTRIC, PSYCHIC, WIND, BUG, GHOST, FAIRY, GROUND, DARK, FLYING, MAGIC, RUBBER, PAPER, BLOOD, ZOMBIE Immunities=WATER Plastic Weaknesses=MAGMA, ICE, POISON, CHAOS, STEEL Resistances=GRASS, PLASTIC, SOUND, GROUND, BUG Fabric Weaknesses=GROUND, ROCK, BUG, FIRE, MAGMA, CHAOS, BLOOD Resistances=PAPER, POISON, FOOD, DRAGON, ELECTRIC, GHOST Time Weaknesses=PSYCHIC, ROCK, DRAGON, CHAOS, TIME Resistances=STEEL, PAINT, GHOST, BUG Tech Weaknesses=WATER, GRASS, STEAM, ICE, MAGMA, CHAOS,TIME Resistances=ELECTRIC, STEEL, PSYCHIC, MAGIC, BLOOD, HEART CHAOS Weaknesses= MEME, PAINT, CYBER, VIRUS, FEAR, ZOMBIE, NUCLEAR, PAPER, TECH, FLYING, FIGHTING, POISON, TIME, PLASTIC, RUBBER, GLASS, DIVINE, FOOD, LIGHT, CHAOS, FIRE, WATER, GRASS, STEAM, WOOD, MAGMA, ELECTRIC, NORMAL, ROCK, GROUND, BUG, WIND, FAIRY, BLOOD, GHOST, CRYSTAL, PSYCHIC, ICE, SOUND Resistances= NONE DIVINE Weaknesses= CHAOS, FOOD, DIVINE Resistances= FIGHTING, POISON, GROUND, ROCK, BUG, GHOST, STEEL, FIRE, DRAGON, DARK, FAIRY, WIND, PAPER, RUBBER, FEAR, MAGIC, ZOMBIE, NUCLEAR, VIRUS, CYBER, GLASS, PLASTIC, FABRIC, TECH, PAINT, BLOOD, GREASY Gen 2 Types Paint Weaknesses=WATER, POISON, CHAOS, TIME, BLOOD Resistances=FAIRY, GRASS, FIGHTING Blood Weaknesses=BUG, POISON, VIRUS, FOOD, GREASY, ICE, ZOMBIE, NUCLEAR Resistances=FIGHTING, GRASS, WATER, FAIRY Greasy Weaknesses=FIRE, FOOD, MAGMA, STEAM Resistances=GREASY, ELECTRIC, ICE, POISON, BLOOD, WATER Meme Weaknesses=PSYCHIC, MEME, CHAOS, OGRE Resistances=NORMAL, CYBER, HEART Crystal Weaknesses=LIGHT, CRYSTAL, GROUND Resistances=ROCK, GLASS, MAGMA, FIRE, WOOD, STEAM, FIGHTING, FLYING, BLOOD, STEEL Heart Weaknesses=DARK, MEME, HEART Resistances=BLOOD Shadow Weaknesses=NONE Resistances=SHADOW Ogre Weaknesses=CHAOS, MAGIC, FAIRY, DRAGON Resistances=POISON, FOOD, GRASS, WATER, GROUND Category:Types Category:Meme type